A Perfect Trick
by cutepiku
Summary: Rewritten: Diao Chan and Wang Yun plot the demise of the Great Lu Bu, and his master Dong Zhou. The one thing Diao Chan was not expecting, was love suddenly blooming... [DCLB] R
1. The Letter

Chapter 1  
Disclaimers are as you know them well.

This is the resubmitted form of this fanfic. I felt like writing fanfics, and so I also decided to edit all of my old ones. This one I went with first, being as it was already in the proper reading format, so it should be easier to edit. It is still unfinished, and I cannot finish it until I review the history of Lu Bu, because I want it to be accurate, not randomly placed. Hopefully, I will finish it soon.

* * *

"My dear servant Diao Chan... you shall soon be the keeper of peace, but none but us shall know..."  
Wang Yun paced around the chair Diao Chan firmly sat it. A slight grin came to her delicate lips as she thought of her part. She already knew the plan, and thought well of her role. She was quite a good actress, as it was.

Diao Chan was a tall woman, with long brown hair. Her hair was tied into two normal length low pony tails at the back of her head. Two flowers, recently placed by Wang Yun were tied into her hair, at either side. Her dark brown eyes hid her true feelings, but made her seem innocent, and yet... cute.

Wang Yun called for a carrier "Send this message out to Lu Bu, who is under the rule of Dong Zhou. Tell him that I invite him over for wine, and entertainment, and a sweet surprise to end the night." Wang Yun instructed, then pushed the servant out the door, turning to Diao Chan. "Soon, my dear, your time will come..."

* * *

  


Lu Bu was a tall, muscular man. He had short dark hair, and a beautiful golden crown with magnificent feathered chains going down all the way to his ankles. He carried his Halberd, which was taller then him, with a red, tuffed feather like area, just at the bottom of the sharp - almost triple like - blade.

A small messenger man came in to the garden, almost getting himself hit by the halberd Lu Bu was swinging around for practice. These swings showed nothing of his true skill, for they were weak, and for fun. "M-master.. L-Lu Bu... I have a m-m-message from my l-lord Wang Y-y-yun..."

"Well, get on with it. As you can see, I am very busy training. I really do HATE being disturbed..!" Lu Bu swung his halberd towards the small man as a warning to quicken the pace of the message.  
"My.. my Master Wang Yun invites you over... tomorrow evening... For fine wine, and entertainment..."  
"And why?"  
"Umm... for what I know, a buisness deal, maybe a marriage pro-"

Lu Bu thought about it. A marriage proposal...? He would probably decline, his taste in women being so fine, but his taste in wines... he would enjoy that. He would go for the entertainment, and the delicate wines, but the marriage proposal? Yeah, right, the great Lu Bu would not ever fall to a woman. He doubted he would even find the woman beautiful, let alone desirable. "Ah, tell your master, I will be there tomorrow. Also, it has better be worth my while.."  
"Y-y-yes sir!"

* * *

Diao Chan sat in her usual chair, thinking. She was going to be offered up, and she was sure this man would fall for her like all the others. She was used to playing the part of the prostitute. The plan would be perfect, and if she was lucky enough, she could escape, and return to her Lord Wang Yun. Maybe even be happily married to someone of her own suitings. Ahhh... if only, if only...

* * *

That is the editted first chapter. I will edit the next chapter, and hopefully write the third one finally. 


	2. The Seduction

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers are as you know them well.

* * *

The next evening, after Lu Bu had argued with Dong Zhou about leaving for a business deal, yet refusing to give the name to the inviter, he decided he would sneak out, and go anyways. C'mon, As if the 'great' Dong Zhou could stop him from doing as he wished.

Lu Bu hopped on his gift, a horse, The Red Hare. Truly a horse among horses, the greatest of all. The perfect horse for the man among men. Lu Bu rode off, and shortly, he came upon the encampments of Wang Yun.

Wang Yun welcomed Lu Bu with open arms. They first enjoyed the fine wines, which Lu Bu enjoyed to a great degree. Then the entertainment began. Soft music began to play from behind a curtain, and a young woman, dressed in a soft delicate pink dress, came out, and danced.

Lu Bu stared in awe. She was amazing! Beautiful! How could he accept any other marriage proposals when he was so swept away by this maiden? Lu Bu knew he had to have her. Any way he could, he would have her.

"Now, wasn't that entertaining?" Wang Yun grinned slyly. "Now, on to the business deal. That maiden, her name is Diao Chan. She is a beautiful creature, isn't she?" Wang Yun probed at Lu Bu to see if he was interested.  
"She certainly is, by why are you telling me this? Is she not simply the entertainment girl?"  
"Oh certainly she is entertainment, but she is also like my own daughter. I raised the girl from when she was young, we are very close!"  
"I see... Please continue...?"  
"Yes, yes, come here, my darling girl." Wang Yun waved a hand to her, and motioned for her to seat at the end of the table, but on the side closest to Lu Bu.

"Introduce yourself my dear. It is only polite." Wang Yun smugly smiled to her, knowing the plot was working.  
"Greetings, master Lu Bu," She took a slight bow, due to her being seated. "I am Diao Chan, a Handmaiden, Singer, and Dancer under lord Wang Yun. It is a honour to meet you."  
Lu Bu extended a hand, and took hers in his. He petted her hand slightly, then dropped it.  
"Now, I see you like her? How about, for peace between our two rules, will you accept a marriage proposal from this maiden? Our two rules must be united as one, and I see you two belong together." Wang Yun smiled.

Lu Bu eagerly nodded. A little back in his mind, though, the wine was fogging his thinking, and didn't really process the thoughts all thoroughly.  
"Ahh... excellent... We shall prepare her, and send her in 3 days." Wang Yun smiled, even wider.

* * *

During that time, Dong Zhou received an invitation, and delightfully accepted it, to come the next day for fine wines, entertainment, and something, which was to be a surprise.

The next morning, Dong Zhou prepared to leave, and without giving Lu Bu any message, he left and couldn't contain his excitement for such a surprise.

* * *

And rewritten chapter 2. Not as many edits as 1, but it flows better. Now on to chapter 3... 


End file.
